


The Boy Across the Hall

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: College AU, Disaster Gays, Food mention, Human AU, M/M, Pining, analogical - Freeform, royality, so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: The boy across the hall is SO cute... But his roommate thinks so too.





	The Boy Across the Hall

Virgil hefted the last box of his belongings up to his second floor dorm room, of course the elevator had to be out of order on move in day, but at least this was the last of it. He sat the box down to grab his key when he heard footsteps coming up from behind him. He got his door open and scooped up the box, tossing his head back slightly to move his purple bangs from his eyes when his froze slightly at what caught his eye. It was a boy. An absolutely gorgeous boy… Who was apparently moving into the dorm directly across the hall. He was carrying a box as well, and the two of them locked eyes for a moment. Virgil felt his own dark brown eyes melting at the sight of the deep blues behind those smart glasses.

In a panic, as that was how Virgil performed most actions, he ducked into his own dorm with the box in his arms and the door swung shut behind him. His heart was racing. Well he certainly messed that up, didn’t he? Great, his first day living across the hall from the most attractive person he’d ever seen in real life, and he already blew it. Awesome. With a sigh, he moved the final box into his new bedroom. He could hear his roommate in the other bedroom on the other side of the dorm, also moving in. As Virgil unpacked, he heard the other teen move in and out of the front door, probably still getting the last of his boxes.

By the time Virgil had gotten his shirts and hoodies hung up, skinny jeans in the drawers of his dresser, and was starting to get his Nightmare Before Christmas posters up on the wall, he heard a voice behind him.

“Do you need any help with that?” Came a smooth, deep tone.

Virgil turned, lowering his arms and still holding the poster, to see another absolutely stunning boy leaning in his doorway. He was built broad and tall, tan skin, warm chocolate eyes, and his dark brown hair was somehow sitting perfectly. He couldn’t deny that he fit the definition of ‘Attractive’ to a T, but Virgil still couldn’t shake the image of the boy across the hall that he had seen.

“Uhh.. Maybe, if you wouldn’t mind. I can’t get it quite high enough.” Virgil managed.

“Yeah, let me get it for you.” He smiled, moving into Virgil’s room and stepping up onto the chair once Virgil stepped down. He took the poster and the tape, moving the poster up to the spot on the wall. “Is that good?”

“Yeah, right there. Thanks, man.” Virgil nodded, seeing that his roommate definitely had a higher reach than he did. He stuck it to the wall and hopped down, running a hand through his hair casually.

“No problem. So… I’m Roman. Roman Prince. Nice to meet you.” He said, smiling back at him.

“Virgil Addams. Nice to meet you too.” He replied, doing his best not to sweep his eyes over him again.

Roman looked around the room again, looking back the poster he had just helped him hang. “So, Nightmare fan? I love Disney.” He smiled, his eyes settling back on Virgil’s.

“Oh, yeah. It’s my favorite. And I like Disney a lot too.” He nodded.

“I was going to order a pizza, want to have a movie night with me? I brought… Basically every Disney movie.” He chuckled a little, looking over him.

“Oh, uh.. Sure. That sounds pretty cool.”

“Awesome. I’ll get that ordered and get my DVD player set up in the living room.” He smiled a million dollar smile, flashing those perfect teeth and began to move out of the room before pausing to look back over his shoulder. “What kind of pizza do you like?”

“Uhh.. Anything is fine. Pepperoni or Cheese or… Anything.” He shrugged, still trying not to stare.

“Cool. Should be here in like 30.” He smiled, finally walking away.

Virgil let out a deep breath, how on Earth was he supposed to deal with all these hot people? Was this really how college was going to be? What was this, a movie? He shook the thought and went back to getting his room set up, getting into some comfy sweatpants and a soft t-shirt before hearing knocking at the front door. Thankfully Roman moved immediately to answer it, calling out to him once he handled the interaction.

“Virgil! Pizza’s here!”

“Coming!”

Virgil headed out to the living room to find Roman had brought out a bunch of blankets and pillows, setting up the floor for them to hang out comfortably. Virgil settled near him, Roman placing the pizza box between them and moving to start the movie.

“Do you want me to give you some money for the pizza?” Virgil asked as Roman pushed the box toward him.

“Nah, don’t worry about it. I’m sure we’ll break out even over time.” He shrugged, getting comfortable and munching on a slice.

They sat together and watched all of the first movie, the second one going strong before they started talking more. Small talk eventually evolved into light banter over their very different Disney opinions, Virgil finding comfort in the fact that this stupidly beautiful boy was a huge dork. Roman did surprise him a good way into their conversing though, seeing as he apparently had no ability to use any segues between topics.

“So… You’re gay right?” He suddenly asked, apropos of nothing.

Virgil was fairly taken aback. “Uh.. Yeah. …Why?”

“I just had to know if I could gush or not! Did you see that gorgeous boy across the hall?!” Roman asked, looking back at him.

“…With the glasses?” He asked, his heart sinking. If Roman also had a thing for him.. What chance did he have? Roman was basically Adonis.

“Yes! Oh my god… He is perfection, isn’t he? I nearly died right there! I hope he didn’t notice…” Roman said, starting to go on and on, Virgil trying to hide his growing disappointment  and barely even listening anymore.

They eventually managed to pull the conversation away from the target of Roman’s affections, the two of them heading to bed after a while, Virgil’s heart heavy.

—

Logan couldn’t help but be enamored by the boy he saw in the hall, how he so casually and perfectly tossed his hair out of his eyes and it landing artfully in place. He must have been slightly lost in thought after seeing him perform the action, because by the time he snapped back out of it, the beautiful and slightly emo boy had disappeared. Nice going, Sanders. He thought to himself, moving into the dorm with the box in his hand and going to place it in his room.

Logan spent time unpacking, organizing his school supplies and clothing in just the right way. He could hear his new roommate moving in and out of the front door several times. His steps seeming surprisingly quick and bouncy to Logan, but he paid it no real mind.

Eventually his roommate appeared in his doorway, Logan looking up to see green eyes staring back at him from behind the same pair of glasses he wore.

“Hey! We’re glasses buddies!” He said excitedly, bouncing up on his toes.

“…It would appear so. It is nice to meet you, I’m Logan Sanders.” He couldn’t help but let out a little bemused chuckle, this boy was obviously quite sweet, and undeniably adorable.

“Nice to meet ya, Logan! I’m Patton Hart! I look forward to living with you!” He smiled, his huge grin infectious enough that even serious Logan couldn’t help but crack a smile.

“I have no doubt living with you will be rather fun, Patton.” He said softly.

“Can I sit and talk with you while you finish getting unpacked? I’d love to get to know you better! But I don’t want to interrupt!” He smiled.

“Feel free to, Patton. Make yourself comfortable.” He nodded, going back to organizing his desk.

Patton hopped up to sit on the edge of Logan’s bed and just talked and talked, asking a lot of questions that Logan did his best to answer. Mostly about how he liked the campus so far, where he was from, what he thought of the dorms, and other things like that. But it was one of his questions toward the end that really threw Logan off his cool demeanor.

“Oh! Did you see that absolute cutie who moved in across the hall?” He suddenly asked, adorably kicking his feet as he spoke. Logan froze slightly.

“…The boy with the brown eyes?” He asked, turning to look at him.

“Yes! Oh my gosh, wasn’t he just dreamy?!” He asked, starting to go on about the boy he saw, but Logan was hardly paying attention. How could he compete with the most adorable boy he’d ever seen? If Patton was interested in the same guy… He didn’t have a chance.

—

School started up on Monday, them each heading off at separate times and managing to completely miss each other. Virgil’s last class on Monday’s and Wednesday’s was immediately his favorite, ending the day with an art class. He did have to walk a bit far from his prior class, entering and seeing there were no desks completely empty, so he chose a seat next to the least intimidating person he could see, settling down quietly.

“Hello! It’s nice to meet you! Are you excited to do art?!” The boy he sat next to asked as he got out his notebook and sketchbook. Virgil normally found such energetic people a bit off-putting, but something about this boy was warm and welcoming rather than exhausting.

“…Yeah, I guess so. I really like art. What about you?” He managed, his voice soft.

“I do too!” He smiled, his earnestly friendly expression helping Virgil feel more comfortable. “Oh! I’m Patton by the way. I hope we become good friends!”

“..I’m Virgil. And uh.. Yeah. That would be cool.” He nodded, a small smile forming on his face.

—

Logan pointedly made his way into one of his classes later in the day, taking a seat near the front. He sat down as pulled out a notebook, jotting down the pertinent information on the board when he heard a voice pull him from his task after several minutes.

“Hey, mind if I sit with you?”

Logan looked up, seeing a boy standing by the desk he had chosen, most of the seats taken. “Feel free, no one else is sitting there.” He responded simply.

The boy let out a slightly bemused chuckle, joining him and pulling out his own notebook. “So, I’m Roman. You interested in Debate, or you taking this as a requirement?”

“I’m Logan. And… Both, I suppose. This class both interests me and is a prerequisite for my later major classes. What about you?”

“I had the option to take something else, but this works for my major as a prereq too. And I figured, why not? Besides, i’m always up for a good argument.” He smirked slightly, looking back at the bespectacled boy.

“…We will definitely be doing plenty of that, I can already tell.”

—

The next few weeks passed by as uneventfully as possible, Virgil and Patton becoming very good friends and always giving Virgil another reason to look forward to the class where he would be seeing his closest friend besides his roommate. Roman and Logan had also gotten close, or as close as they could with their very… Explosive dynamic. Virgil could never really tell if Roman actually liked his friend from Debate class from the way he spoke about him. But it seemed like his roommate was happy with the situation, so Virgil didn’t press the issue.

Virgil and Logan were still dealing with how their respective roommates seemed to be pining over their neighbor from across the hall, still trying to push down the feelings they had for the boy they’d only ever seen in passing. Their roommates’ need to obsess over the boy they had feelings for was certainly not making them feel better… But what could they really do?

It was a good few weeks into the semester, midterms coming up, when Roman approached Virgil with a question.

“Hey Virge, is it cool if my friend Lo comes by tonight? We have a debate project we need to go over and I said our place would probably be alright. But I wanted to check with you.”

“Oh sure, I don’t care. I actually was going to ask if you would mind if my friend Patton came by tonight, we’re doing an art thing.”

“Yeah sure. Do you need the living room then? We can just argue in my bedroom if you need the table.”

“Yeah, if you wouldn’t mind. We have some stuff we have to make.”

“Cool.”

“Cool.”

—

Roman was waiting for Logan later than evening outside Logan’s last class, far on the east side of campus. When he finally appeared, Roman dramatically rolled his eyes.

“‘Bout time, Specs. I nearly froze to death waiting on you.” He smirked.

“Oh, what a loss that would have been.” He deadpanned, following after him as they headed toward Roman’s dorm.

Patton was playing with his phone, happily kicking his feet as he sat on the wall outside Virgil’s last class of the day, smiling wide when his friend appeared through the door of the west hall building.

“Hey Virge! Ready?”

“Yep, sorry for making your wait, Patton.”

“No problem at all!”

The two pairs of friend both walked toward the on-campus dorms from opposite sides of the school, talking as they went until Patton and Logan seemed to notice the familiar path.

-

“Huh. I also live in this building.” Logan pointed out, seeing which dorm hall Roman was leading them to.

“Oh you do? Apparently they will let just anyone in.”

Logan sighed, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “You are insufferable.”

“You know you’d be lost without me, Nerd.”

-

“Oh hey! I live in this building too!” Patton said happily.

“Oh really? I guess that makes sense, they probably stick all the freshman in the same building.” Virgil shrugged.

-

Logan and Roman were still bickering as they climbed the stairs on the east side of the dorm, Virgil and Patton talking casually as they climbed the ones on the west. Neither Logan or Patton seemed to notice that they were on their own floor, turning down the hallway they lived on until both pairs rounded the corner and were suddenly face to face with their roommate, standing right next to their crush. Four pairs of eyes went wide, noticing the object of their affections and then suddenly looking over to their roommate with shocked eyes.

They remained there, shocked and silent for several long moments before Roman finally couldn’t take it anymore.

“Uhh.. I… Can we have a moment?” He suddenly spoke, darting forward and grabbing Virgil by the wrist and dragging him into their dorm room. Virgil’s eyes were still huge, still not having processed anything.

Logan and Patton were left in the hall, watching as the two of them fled into their dorm before stepping closer together to speak quietly in the hallway.

“Virgil! How you could you do this to me?! You have been listening to me pine over that adorable boy for weeks on end and then you spring him on me like this?!” Roman said, gesturing wildly as he spoke.

Virgil’s mind suddenly caught up. “What?! This entire time, you’ve been talking about Patton?! Your friend is the hot neighbor with the glasses!”

“You thought I was talking about Logan?!”

“Yes! He’s the one I saw that first day! He’s who I thought you meant! I thought I didn’t have a chance because you wanted him!”

“God no! Patton is the adorable angel I’ve been speaking of!”

—

“Lo! I didn’t you know you were friends with our gorgeous neighbor! Why didn’t you tell me? I would have stopped talking about him if I knew you two were a thing!” Patton explained, looking up at him, whispering.

“…Patton, there has been a definite misunderstanding. I thought you were talking about your friend this entire time… He is the one I believe to be our ‘gorgeous neighbor.’ Not Roman.”

“…You have a crush on Virgil? Aww… Lo! That’s so cute!”

Logan blushed rather bright. “And you are more than welcome to attempt to woo Roman, if you so desire.”

Patton blushed as well, smiling back at him.   
—

It took a few minutes before Virgil and Roman opened the door, stepping back into the hallway, finding Logan and Patton standing there, speaking softly.

“So… Let me see if I have this right.” Roman said, rubbing his temple slightly. “You two are roommates, and you both live directly across the hall from us.”

“Yes. As are the both of you.” Logan nodded.

“And… I have managed to only ever see Patton come and go, and Virgil has only ever seen Logan.” He added.

“I guess so!” Patton smiled, still blushing.

“…And I’ve been listening to Roman gush about Patton since the day we moved in, thinking he was talking about Logan.” Virgil had a small chuckle on his lips as both Roman and Patton blushed bright red.

“As I have listened to the same from Patton, believing he was talking about you, Virgil.” Logan agreed before blushing himself. “…Which lead me to believe that I didn’t have a chance with you, if Patton was interested.”

“…Same.” Virgil was also blushing at that point.

The four of them stood awkwardly in the hall once again until Logan finally spoke up.

“…If it is not too bold of me to propose… Perhaps we study tomorrow night? And tonight we can pair off.. More desirably for the remainder of the evening?” He said, glancing at Virgil who gave a shy smile.

Patton absolutely lit up, turning to Roman. “Do you like pasta?”

“I love pasta!” Roman agreed, smiling back at him.

“Then I know where we should go!” Patton bounced up on his toes and grabbed Roman by the hand, immediately rushing off and pulling him along behind him, Roman following along eagerly.

Logan and Virgil both raised an eyebrow, watching as they ran off and then looking back at each other.

“…So… Coffee?”

He nodded. “Coffee.” And the two of them walked off, side by side.


End file.
